Long Time No See
by zac'sgirl27
Summary: Troy now plays college basketball at USC. He hasn't seen Gabriella in years. One day he sees her....or at least he think he does. Troyella. R&R. this is my first story. don't be too harsh. i stink at summaries
1. Chapter 1

"AND THE TROJANS WIN!" the announcer cried.

The crowd went wild. The whole crowd started spilling onto the basketball court around their star player.

The one and only Troy Bolton. The All Star at USC. They had just won the NCAA championship.

"We did it! We did it!" Troy said along with his teammates.

This feeling came every time he won a game. He would never forget though in his junior year at High School when he won the championships. _That was the best game of my life._ Troy thought to himself.

In the midst of the crowd around him, he managed to look up into the stands. Empty. Except for someone looking down. Someone with long dark brown hair.

"Gabriella?" Troy whispered.

He blinked. And then the figure was gone. He started running through the crowd trying to get to the exit. But once he made it outside all he could see was a big, silent parking lot.

"I swear it was her Brian." Troy said to his roommate and friend Brian. He was trying to describe what he say and what he felt. But it wasn't going so well.

"Are you sure dude, I mean there are a lot of dark haired women out there." Brian said with a questioning look on his face.

"It had to be her. I would know her anywhere." Or and least he thought he did. He hadn't seen Gabriella since High School Graduation.

"Ok man, whatever. I'm not going to fight you on this." Brian turned back to his homework he was trying to finish.

Troy did the same but after 5 minutes of trying to concentrate he couldn't stand it any longer.

"I'm going to go for a walk. I'll see ya later." He grabbed his jacket and headed out the door. Whenever he went on one of his walks his feet always seemed to lead him to the park a couple blocks down. He had his own special secluded place he liked to call his "thinking spot". He found his favorite tree and sat next to it. He started thinking about her. _Why didn't I keep in touch with her?_ He scolded himself. Somehow his mind drifted to his High School Graduation day. That was the last time he had seen her.

**------Flashback-----**

"_**Congratulations Wildcat!" a sweet voice said from behind me.**_

_**I turned around to face Gabriella. She was in her red and white graduation gown. Like mine of course. **_

"_**You too!" I said with a smile, then the next thing I know, she was in my arms giving me a great big hug.**_

_**I put my arms around her. She felt so good against me. Suddenly I heard a sniff and a sob. I pulled back to see Gabriella in tears.**_

"_**Gabi, what's the matter?" I said with concern in my voice.**_

"_**Troy I need to talk to you." She took my hand and led me to a quiet spot in the shade. **_

"_**Troy, last night my mom got a call from her company. We're……they told her…"**_

_**She started crying again. I took her in my arms.**_

"_**Shh, shh, it's ok, you can tell me." I told her soothingly. Once she had gained control over herself again she started again.**_

"_**Her company had transferred her to Washington."**_

"_**What, you mean your moving?" I questioned.**_

"_**Yes. We leave tomorrow." She fell against me sobbing. **_

"_**I don't want to leave. I want to stay here with you." She wailed in my arms, shaking.**_

"_**Gabi, Gabi, it's ok, everything is going to be ok."**_

_**I held her tight while not really noticing my own tears silently falling.**_

"_**You won't ever forget me? Will you?" she asked softly.**_

"_**How could I ever forget you. The freaky math girl. No way." I quietly laughed.**_

_**I heard her giggle. **Oh how I'm going to miss that laugh of hers.** I thought to myself.**_

_**And then something came over me. I don't know what it was but I found myself lifted her face to me. Then I gently placed my lips on top of hers. It was only a sweet and gentle kiss. Loving and sincere to the very end. She pulled back slightly. **_

"_**Troy," she whispered " I have to go home. My mom needs me to help pack."**_

"_**No, don't go. Just a few more minutes." But I knew there was no reason to try and argue. **_

_**We clung to each other for as along as we could. Then she stepped back.**_

"_**Goodbye Troy. Remember to write. Call me." Then she was gone.**_

**----End Flashback----**

I could feel my tears started to fall down my face. That memory seemed like a century away.

I wonder if I would ever see her again. _Sigh._

I stood up, knowing it was no good to just sit there and mope. I started walking out of the park, with my head down the whole way. Not watching where I was going. I accidentally bummed into someone.

"Oh sorry." I said without looking.

"That's fine." Said a familiar sweet voice.

I stopped in my tracks.

I turned.

"Gabriella?"

**(a/n: ok so this is my very first story. so be nice. please read and review. i want to know if i should keep posting, i have more.)**


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:

"Oh sorry." I said without looking.

"That's fine." Said a familiar sweet voice.

I stopped in my tracks.

I turned.

"Gabriella?"

End Recap

The girl turned around.

"

Excuse me?" It wasn't Gabriella.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else."

He turned around and walked back to his dorm.

_Wow. That was disappointing._ He thought to himself. Once he had unlocked his door he found a note sitting on the table.

**Troy-**

**Went to dinner with Sydney. I'll see you later.**

**-Brian**

_Great, no one to talk to._ Well he decided he was going to splurge and go to Tony's Café for dinner. Seeming how there was nothing edible here, he might as well. He grabbed his wallet and once again was headed out the door.

He parked his car and started walking over to the restaurant.

Looking down the whole way, he was almost to the entrance when….

BAM!

He yet again walked right into someone. _Hmmm…today must be my clumsy day._ He started to lift his head to apologize, when their eyes locked.

"Troy?" the girl said softly.

"Gabriella, oh my gosh its you."

"Troy, wow its been a long time." She said shyly.

"Yeah."

They stood there awkwardly for what seemed an eternity. Troy finally broke the silence.

"So umm, how've you been?"

"Oh pretty good." She said.

_Wow. She looks amazing. _Her hair was in curls loosely falling down on her shoulders. She was in a knee length brown flared skirt. With a cream colored capped sleeve shirt.

Stunning. _Well, you might as well be a gentleman._

"Have you, uh, had dinner yet?" Troy asked.

"No, but I was about to. I was just going into Tony's." she said.

"Well, so was I. Hey how about we have dinner. It's on me. We could catch up with each other." Troy asked with a half smile.

"I really shouldn't."

"Come on, please?" Troy asked with a begging look on his face.

"Ok, I guess." Gabriella said with a sigh.

"Great. Let's go."

They walked into together, sat down and ordered what they wanted.

"So, Gabriella, what brings you to California?"

"Well, I teach at a Elementary school downtown. Westridge Elementary to be exact."

"Impressive." Troy said amazed. She giggled.

"My turn. What are you doing in California Troy?"

"Well, I'm going to USC right now. And I'm playing basketball here." He answered.

"That's not surprising." She said with a smile on her face.

"Ha ha very funny."

The waitress came by with their food. Once they had started eating Troy had a question that was itching inside him.

"Were you possibly at my game last night?" he said questioningly.

"Why would you think that?" she said lightly.

"Because either I saw a ghost or you were there. Just tell me so I can decide whether I'm going crazy or not." He said staring at her intently.

Without looking at him she said quietly.

"You're not going crazy."

"Ha! I knew it was you. What were you doing at the game?" he said puzzled.

"I had seen it in the newspaper. So I decided to I'd just come for a little fun." She said.

"Without even saying hi?"

"Well, you seemed to busy. I didn't want to bug you." She said looking down at her plate.

He grabbed her hand and held it.

"It wouldn't have bugged me one bit." He said sincerely.

They gazed into each others eyes.

They continued with their meal in silence. 10 minutes later they were walking out the door.

"Troy, thank you. Its been wonderful." Gabriella said sticking out her hand to him.

He looked at it, then took it. But instead of shaking it, he pulled her to him and kissed her. He pulled back after a second and said…

"I'll see you soon Gabi." He turned and started walking to his car.

"Troy, wait: Gabriella ran up to him.

"Yeah?"

"Will you meet me tomorrow at 2:00 at the Heritage park?" she asked.

"Yeah sure I can."

"Thanks. I'll see you then."

"Ok, bye." They turned there separate ways.

While driving home Troy started to think. _Why the heck did I kiss her? Bad move Bolton. No she's going to tell you tomorrow she doesn't ever want to see you again. Yeah, smart move Troy. Wow, but she looked incredible. What guy could resist. I'll just take it slow._

_Wow, am I in for a big game._

_(a/n: ok there's the 2nd chapter. how do you like it? any ideas you can give? read and review. please)_


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Troy was nervous throughout the whole morning. He tried to concentrate on homework. That didn't work. He tried watching TV. But nothing was on. At one point he got desperate enough to clean his room, just to pass the time.

Although it seemed like a century, 1:30 finally came around the clock.

He started heading down to the park. It had just so happened to be the park he always went to, so he just walked there. Troy turned the corner, into the park. He looked around searching for Gabriella. No sign of her. He looked down at his watch. 1:45. _Oh, that's why. I'm early. _He thought to himself.

He walked over to sit by his tree. A warm breeze blew through the trees. A peaceful feeling came over him. Without noticing it, he began to dose off. He closed his eyes. He started to think of cool mountain air. Sunshine. Meadows. When a hand on his shoulder shook him.

"Troy! Wake up!"

He jumped up. It was Gabriella.

"Oh sorry. I must have dosed off."

"That's ok. Well anyways, I have something to tell you. Before you start getting ideas in your head."

"Go ahead." Troy said quickly, too quickly.

"Mmmm, you should know. I'mengagedandpregnant." She said all at once then stood back ready for an explosion.

"What? Your engaged?" Troy was absolutely stunned. How could this happen.

"Well why didn't you tell me last night?" he asked.

"I couldn't, I didn't want to ruin the moment." She said.

"Oh." That was all he could say.

"Well, I'll see you Troy." She walked away crying.

Before he knew it, Troy was crying himself.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" he said over and over again.

"Troy! Troy! Wake up!" he could hear a distant voice. Then he was being shaken.

His eyes snapped open. Gabriella was sitting in front of him.

"Troy, are you ok?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

He had only been dreaming. _Sigh. That was a close one._

"Are you sure? You were shaking all over and saying no over and over again." Gabriella looked at him with a worried look.

He smiled. "I'm sure. Now what was it you wanted to meet here for?" Troy asked changing the subject.

"Well I had to confess something. I didn't just go to you basketball game for fun. I really wanted to see you again. And that was the only way I could think of, without you seeing me at the same time." She looked down at her hands.

"Oh Gabriella, is that all? I was so worried you were going to say you were married of something."

She laughed at that.

"No, its not that bad Troy." They sat there for a minute or two. Then Gabriella stood up.

"Well, I better get going." She said.

"No, wait." He grabbed her arm pulling her back.

"Do you want to go get some ice cream or something with me?" he asked hopefully.

She pondered for a second.

"Sure, ok, I'd like that. But only as long as I can have chocolate?" she said with a smile.

"Madame, your wish is my command." They laughed and them turned to walk together to the ice cream polar across the street.

HSMSHSMHSMHSMHSMSHMSHSMHSMHSMHSMSHMSHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

A few minutes later they were walking down the sidewalk licking their ice cream.

Chocolate for Gabriella, Raspberry for Troy.

"So why were you scared to tell about the game?" Troy asked wonderingly.

"I don't know. I was kind of scared and kind of embarrassed, I guess."

"Well you should be scared to tell me anything ever again." Troy said softly.

"I'll remember that." Gabriella looked at her watch.

"Oh my gosh! I've got a class in 15 minutes. I've got to go. But it was great seeing you again."

"Gabriella, wait. Would you by chance like to go to dinner with me tonight? I know this really nice place downtown. Would you care to join me?" he asked

"Yeah, that would be nice."

"Great. How about I pick you up at 7:00. Where do you live?"

"I live just down there in the Meadows Complex."

"Ok, great. I'll see you then."

"Ok, bye Troy."

She turned and left.

Once Troy had gotten around the corner, he couldn't leave it in any longer.

"YES!OH YEAH BABY!WOOHOOO!" he shouted while doing his own little glory dance.

_This is going to be great._

_(a/n: well theres the next chapter...ihope you like it...read and review please.)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Wow. Now I know what girls feel like when they can't decide what to wear._

Troy could not decide what to wear if his life depended on it. He wanted to look really nice fro Gabriella.

He stood in front of the mirror, examining himself.

"Lookin good Bolton."

He said to the mirror.

He was wearing a soft light blue button up shirt with a white shirt under, slightly faded jeans and his nicer pair of shoes. And to finish if off he put on his leather jacket.

_Not bad._ He checked his watch. 6:45._Well I guess I better go get her._ He was nervous but excited. He hoped everything would be ok.

He drove up to the complex, found her door and rang the doorbell.

The door opened and he was greeted by Gabriella.

She looked like a goddess.

She was wearing a light purple knee length satin dress. At the neckline there were embroidered flowers that led to the sleeves. Her hair was down in curls. She looked very elegant.

"Hi Troy." She said.

"Hi, wow, you look amazing." Troy said.

"Thanks, you don't look to bad yourself. Well should we get going?" she grabbed her purse.

"Yeah, lets go." They headed out to the car. 10 minutes later they got to the restaurant.

"Wow Troy, this place looks amazing." Gabriella looked around admiring it.

"I told you." He said smiling.

They got seated in a nice quiet corner to themselves. The waitress came by to take their order. They ordered then started talking.

"So Gabriella, do you still sing much?"

Gabriella laughed.

"Well, no, not really. I focused on my studies. What about you?"

"No I haven't. At least not since High School."

"Yeah. Wow, that seems like a lifetime ago, doesn't it?" Gabriella said.

"Yeah, it does."

They started talking about old memories from High School. Then there dinner came.

While they were eating Troy asked a question.

"So, umm, Gabriella, just curious, but have you had any boyfriends or anything lately or at all?"

Gabriella gave him a funny look.

"No, I haven't. I've been single all through college."

"Well, that's quite an accomplishment. I would think guys would be swooning over you."

She giggled.

"No, not exactly. What about you Troy, had an girlfriends lately?" She said.

"No, never. To busy with school and basketball." He said.

"Oh, that's surprising." She laughed. He smiled.

The rest of the night they talked about school, her job as a teacher, him and basketball, and everything else they could think of.

At about 8:30 they left. It was still light outside. The sun was setting. Troy got an idea.

"Its kind of early, do you want to drive to the park and take a walk?"

"Sure, why not."

So they drove tot eh park and started walking around. The wind started picking up and made Gabriella shiver.

"Are you cold? Here." He handed her his leather jacket.

"Oh, thanks."

They stopped by some trees to watch the sunset. Gabriella leaned against a tree.

"(Sigh)….its so beautiful. I remember when I was little I used to love watching sunsets."

Troy looked over at her. She looked so pretty with the sun shining on her. He couldn't stand it any longer. He walked over to her. She gave him a strange look.

"Troy, are you ok?" she asked.

He put his hand on the tree to support himself. By doing so he also had her closed in between them.

"Nope I'm not ok." He answered.

Then he leaned in and closed the distance between them. It was a soft gentle kiss. He tried to put all his emotions into it. Then he deepened it a little. He felt her arms start to wrap around his neck. He put his arms around her waist. Then he pulled back. He let go of her, just in case there was an outburst.

"I feel better now." He said to her.

"What brought that on?" she asked softly.

"I don't know. I guess I just couldn't help myself." He chuckled softly.

"Your not mad at me are you?" he asked quickly.

"No, I'm not." She said. They stood silent for a minute.

"Well, I guess we should go" she said.

He nodded his head. They walked back to his car. He drove to her complex and walked her to the door.

"Thank you Troy. This had been the best night of my life."

"No problem, it was my pleasure."

Then very unexpectedly she through her arms around him. He did the same. She smelled of vanilla. _My favorite._ Then she gave him a kiss on the cheek and went inside and shut the door. Troy stood there in awe. Once he had landed back on earth he walked to his car and drove home.

_Hmmm...this really could be the start of something new._

_(a/n: ok, theres that one. how do you like it? R&R please. i like reading your reviews.)_


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Troy felt like he was walking on air. Everything seemed to be just perfect. At about 11:00 am the phone rang. Brian answered it.

"Hello? Oh, yeah, sure just a sec, TROY! The phones for you!" Brian yelled.

"I'm coming. Hello?"

"Hi Troy, this is Gabriella." Her voice didn't sound like the happy, sweet voice she had. It sounded sad and depressing.

"Hi Gabriella. Is everything ok? You don't sound too good." He said with worry in his voice.

"I've got to talk to you. Could you meet me at the park?" she sniffed.

"Yeah, sure, I'll be right there, don't worry."

"Ok, thanks, bye." He hung up and grabbed his jacket and walked out the door.

He fast walked all the way to the park. He was very worried about Gabriella. Once he got there, he saw her sitting over on a bench. Tears were falling down her face. He ran to her, and sat down.

"Gabriella, what's wrong?" he took her hand in his and squeezed it.

"Hi Troy, I'm sorry I bothered you, but I have to tell someone or I may break down."

"Go ahead. You can tell me anything."

"Last night when I got home my mom called me. My Grandpa…..he..."

she half choked and half sobbed.

"…..he had a heart attack and died." She stood up and started crying into her hands.

"Oh, Gabriella, I'm **so **sorry." He stood up and held his arms out to her. She surprisingly went gladly into them. He held her tight.

"He was like a father to me. I loved him so much." She said crying against him.

"Shh,shh, its going to be ok. Are you going to the funeral?" he asked.

"Yes, its next week. But my mom is sending money for a plane ticket. I leave tomorrow night." Her voice was a little calmer now.

"How long will you be gone?" he asked.

"Till next Friday, so a little over a week."

"Oh." They stood silent for a minute in each others arms, then she pulled away.

"Well, I've got a class and I need to pack. I better go, but thanks for listening."

"Anytime. That's what I'm here for." He smiled.

"I'll see you later Troy."

"See ya, have a good time."

She walked away and out of sight. Troy sat down and put his head in his hands.

_Boy, this is going to be a long week._

_(a/n: keep reading I had to keep going so you get two chapters this time.)_


	6. Chapter 6

For the next week, Troy went about his life without Gabriella. He went to basketball practice and he went to his classes. He did his homework, ate and slept. And that was pretty much it.

When Friday came around, he was soo busy with basketball and homework that he totally spaced Gabriella was coming home today.

At around 4:00 he went out for one of his walks to the park to let some steam off.

Today was one of those nice September late afternoon days. The sky was clear, there was a warm breeze and the sun was shining. Walking down the path in the park, Troy was so lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear his name being called.

"Troy! Troy!"

He remembered where he was and turned around. There was smiling Gabriella running towards him. He grinned from ear to ear.

"Oh my gosh! Gabriella I completely forgot you came home today."

She ran into his arms. They hugged each other tight.

"I missed you Troy." She said softly into his ear.

"I missed you too." He said into her hair. They let go of each other.

"So how was your trip?" he asked her.

"It was wonderful. It was so nice to be home."

"I bet it was."

"So are you doing anything tonight" he asked

"No, why?"

"Well I've kind of wanted to go up the canyon and see all the colors on the trees. Would you want to go with me?"

"Yeah, I would like that." She looked down at her watch.

"Oh geez, I'd better get home so I can unpack before then."

"Oh, ok, I'll pick you up at 7:30. Ok?"

"Yeah that would be great, see you then." Then she stood up on her tippy toes and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"Bye, Troy." She turned and walked away.

At 7:15 Troy left to go pick up Gabriella. When he got there she was already out waiting for him.

"Hey Gabriella, ready?"

"As ready as I'll every be." She said smiling.

As they were driving up they saw lots of pretty colors. The orange setting sun was perfect against the leaves and mountain. Everything was like a great big picture. They stopped in a picnic area to stretch their legs. As soon as they got out Gabriella noticing a sign to the side.

"Hey Troy do you want to go for a walk down this trail?"

He looked over at the trail.

"Sure, why not."

Gabriella led the way down the narrow path. Before they knew it they had walked quite a ways and it was starting to get dark. Troy looked up at the sky. Dark clouds were forming above them. _Great, who wants to bet there's going to be a thunderstorm?_ He thought to himself.

"Gabriella, we should probably head back."

Then it started. The rain just started coming down. Gabriella ran over to him.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" she shouted over the rain.

Troy saw a little run down cabin just to the right of the trail.

"Follow me!"

He held her hand and led her to it. It wasn't great, but it was dry.

"Whew, that was a close one." She said.

"I have bad news." He said to her.

"What?"

"We may have to stay here until morning." He said hesitantly.

"Great, that's just great. How are we supposed to survive with out freezing to death?"

"Here take my jacket. Its not huge but it will help." He held it out to her.

"But you'll freeze." She said worried.

"Ah, I'll be ok. You need it more than I do."

"Thanks."

She took it and then sunk to the floor. She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them.

"So now what do we do?"

"Well, I could go and get help." He said. Immediately Gabriella stood up in protest.

"No you won't. You will not leave me out here by myself." Just then a big clap of thunder rang out through the woods. Gabriella jumped and screamed. Troy took a step closer to her.

"Are you scared of thunderstorms Gabriella?"

"Nnnooo." She said pathetically. Another clap of thunder came. She ran to him and hid her face in his chest.

He laughed softly and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'll take that more as a yes."

"I've always hated thunderstorms. I don't know why I haven't gotten over it yet. You probably think I'm silly."

He leaned back a little.

"Now why on earth would I think that?" he asked her. She shrugged her shoulders.

He led her over to the corner of the room and sat her down. He wrapped the jacket around her tighter and said…

"Now, try to get some sleep. The storm will pass soon."

"Ok." She closed her eyes and tried to get comfortable.

He walked to the opposite side of the room and looked out of the so called window.

It was still raining pretty hard. He shivered. _Its going to be a long night. Poor Gabriella, why did I ever take her here? _He looked down at his watch. 11:35. He started to walk around the cabin, quietly as to not wake Gabriella. There was a rusting old bowl, a table with lose pieces of wood on it. There were scraps of wood all around. The floor was coated with a layer of dust and dirt. The windows were shattered and jagged. The door had been torn from its frame. _I wonder what happened here?_

About forty five minutes later the rain had stopped and the stars were out. And Troy was still awake. Suddenly he heard Gabriella stir behind him.

"Troy, Troy where are you?" she said in a scared voice.

He walked over to her.

"I'm right here Gabriella, its ok, go back to sleep."

He sat down by her.

"I can't sleep. I want to go home."

"I know I know, so do I." he said soothingly. She shivered. He put his arm around her. She snuggled into them.

"Troy, I'm glad you're here." She looked up to his face.

"Me to, me to." She laid her head down on his chest and soon fell asleep.

Troy laid his head back and closed his eyes and soon fell asleep as well.

(a/n: ok, how was that. i'll have the next chapter up soon. R&R please)


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Troy could hear birds chirping all around him. He opened his eyes to find a peaceful sleeping Gabriella warm and snug in his arms. He smiled down at her. He tried to shift his weight just a little but arose Gabriella at the same time. She lifted her head and opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" she asked in a grumbly voice.

"Your in the woods, sitting on the floor of an abandoned cabin." He answered.

Her eyes widened. Apparently she remembered the events of last night. She sat up and turned to Troy.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." He said cheerfully.

"Good morning." She said back.

"Well if you ready, I think we should head back. Its time to get back to civilization."

"Ok, I'm ready when you are." Troy stood up and helped her get to her feet.

"Well then, let's be off."

They walked outside and started won the trail. They had been walking for about an hour when they saw the parking lost at last. They got in and before Troy started the car her had to apologize to Gabriella.

"Gabriella, I am truly sorry for what happened. I never wanted it to turn out this way. Can you forgive me?"

Gabriella looked him in the eyes.

"It wasn't your fault Troy. You couldn't control the weather. There's no need to apologize." She said sincerely.

"Well the least I could do is to take you home right now." He started to the car and drove out. Once they reached Gabriella's complex Troy remembered something.

"Oh wait, Gabriella. Listen, I have my last basketball game tonight. And I was wondering if you wanted to come?" he asked

"I would love to come. What time is it at?"

"7:00, but you should probably get there around 6:30. I would take you myself but I have to be there at 5:30."

"That's totally ok, I understand. So I'll see you after the game."

"Ok, I'll talk to you later, bye." Troy pulled out and drove home. Once he got home he quickly got into the shower seeing how he desperately needed one.

For the rest of the day he went to class and got ready for the big game.


	8. Chapter 8

At 7:00 Gabriella was sitting in her seat and ready for the game. Then the announcer came on and started introducing the starting lineup for the team. But the last player got the most noise when the announcer said his name.

"And now, ladies and gentleman, the guy we all love and adore, TROY BOLTON!"

The crowd went crazy, as Troy came running onto the court. And at that the game started.

Throughout the game there was a rollercoaster of emotions. Times when they were down and times when they were up. But the last 10 seconds were the most intense. They were down by two points, and the other team had the ball. The seconds were ticking away, when out of nowhere Troy steals the ball and runs with it down court. He dribbles up to the basket and…..

"HE SWISHES IT IN RIGHT AS THE BUZZER GOES!WHAT A REMARKABLE END!" the announcer says.

Gabriella jumped up and screamed with the rest of the crowd. The whole crowd started spilling on to the court, Gabriella as one of them. Meanwhile Troy was in the middle.

"We did Troy!" "Nice shot Bolton!" "Way to go!"

Troy smiled and laughed. When suddenly a hand grabbed his hand and pulled. He turned to face a blonde haired girl. Then without saying a word she pulled him to her and kissed him. To shocked to do anything, Troy tried to pull away. Then she broke it.

"How was that lover boy?" he heard his name.

"Troy?" he turned to see Gabriella. She looked at him as thought she had seen a ghost. Then he noticed he was standing very close to the blonde, and still in her clutches. He moved away immediately.

"Listen, Gabriella its not what it seems, I promise." He tried to explain.

"No, its ok Troy. I can understand Troy Bolton always with another girl." Tears were starting to form in her eyes.

"No, Gabriella, really."

"No Troy, no." then she disappeared through the crowd. He tried to chase her but kept getting blocked. By the time he was out, she wasn't insight. He ran to the parking lot. Nowhere, he plopped on the grass and put his head in his hands.

_Great. Now what am I supposed to do?_

(a/n: please review the last two chapters please….i would have two more chapters up but I didn't have time to type it all….so the rest will be for tomorrow…you can sleep on these…lol…enjoy.)


	9. Chapter 9

The nest day Troy did everything he could think of to get a hold of Gabriella. He tried calling her over and over again but she wouldn't answer. At lunch time he went to her house and knocked on the door, but sill no answer. He got in his car and just sat there thinking. _Curse the girl that kissed me. I didn't even know her. Sigh boy, this is such a mess._ Then is dawned on him.

"Of course she isn't home, stupid." He pulled out of the driveway and drove away.

About five minutes later he pulled up I front of Westridge Elementary.

_Now, I just have to find her._

He walked up to the school and found the front office.

"Excuse me, but I'm looking for a Ms. Montez, could you tell me where to find her?" he asked politely.

"I could tell you where her room is, but she's probably having lunch right now, so if you go straight down the hall and to your right is the faculty room. You can see is she's in there." Said the woman.

"Thank you so much."

He followed her instructions and opened the door to the faculty room. And to his luck there was Gabriella eating lunch alone. She looked up.

"Troy what are you doing here?" she asked surprised, standing up.

"I came to clear my name. If you'll listen?"

"I don't know Troy, everything seemed pretty clear to me." She walked over to the garbage can without looking at him.

"Please, Gabriella, just let me explain. I didn't even know the girl. One second I was cheering the nest I was being pulled into a kiss. It meant nothing. I couldn't escape cause she had a death grip on me. Can you forgive me?" he took a step closer to her.

She looked at him closely.

"I don't know Troy, how do I know that you not just making it up?" she crossed her arms.

"Gabriella, do you trust me?" he asked in a louder and serious voice.

Gabriella looked up, her eyes started to water. "Of course I do, you know that." She turned away as to hide her tears.

"Then why can't you believe me?" he said in an anxious voice.

She whispered back, "I don't know."

Troy started at her back. He gave up, he didn't know what else to say.

"Ok then, that that." He said. He walked to the door and went out. He walked back to his car and drove home. _Why do girls have to be so…….difficult?_ he thought to himself.

He opened his door and walked in. No one was there. As he laid his jacket down he noticed a flashing light on the caller ID. _Hmm, new message._ He pushed the button and listened.

"Hi Troy, its Gabriella. Listen I need to tell you something I didn't get a chance to say. Could you please meet me at the park at 4:30? I hope you get the message. Bye."

Troy sighed. _Now she probably wants to tell me to get out of her life._ He looked at the clock. 4:25. He might as well go. It would be rude not to.

He walked and ran to the park as quickly as he could. As he got there he saw Gabriella. He walked up to her.

"I thought you might now come." She said sadly.

"Sorry, I just got your message." He said.

"Troy, I'm well, I'm……..sorry I acted the way I did. It wasn't fair of me to not understand. I was still kind of mad at you. Can you forgive me for not forgiving you?" she said, truly wanting to be forgiven. Troy gave her a half smile.

"Of course I will. There's no reason why I shouldn't." She smiled through her tear stained face.

"Thank you Troy. That means a lot to me." They stood there silent. Then Troy broke the silence with a question.

"Well don't I get a hug or something?" he said smiling. Gabriella smiled. She walked to him and gave him a great big hug. Then she let go.

"How was that?" she said with a grin on her face.

"I think it will pass. But I had something else in mind." In one swift movement he pulled her to him and gave her a kiss. He let go of her.

"That's what _I_ had in mind." He turned and walked away.

_Now that's more like it. _

(a/n: well theres that chapter...i'm still working on the next. I just started school so updates may take a little longer. But I'll do my best to keep up. No longer than a two day wait...enjoy...please R&R...: )... )


	10. Chapter 10

The months went by. During which Troy and Gabriella were getting closer. They went to movies, dinner, etc.

On November 21st Troy was doing his homework and getting ready for end of semester tests. He was so busy he hadn't seen Gabriella for over a week. He really missed her. So one day he decided he was just going to go see her.

As he was driving down main street he heard fire trucks zooming past. And to his astonishment they turned right into Gabriella's neighborhood. He followed when he saw smoke rising in the same area Gabriella lived. He speeded up and turned on her street.

"Oh no, Gabriella." He said in a hushed voice. The smoke was coming from Gabriella's house! Troy pulled up and ran up to the house.

"Gabriella! Gabriella!" Suddenly he saw a fireman walking out with her, a mask on her face.

"Gabriella!" she ran into his arms. "Troy, Troy. Please hold me." She said shakily.

"Its ok, shhhhh, I'm right here." He said soothingly.

"It was so scary Troy!" she whimpered, her eyes closed tight.

"Oh gosh, I thought I'd lost you." He said kissing her forehead.

He held her close, never wanting to let go. To think, he might have never seen her again.

"Come on Gabriella, lets go get something to eat."

"Ok." She said softly. Troy started walking to open the car door for her, when she started to loose her balance. But Troy caught her just in time.

"Thanks, I'm still a little shaky." She said.

"That's ok, here let me help you." He held her arm and hand and helped her into the passenger seat.

Troy got in and started driving.

"So where do you want to go?" he asked.

"I'm good with whatever."

"No, I insist you choose. You just went through a lot. Tonight's your night."

"Ok then, how about Tony's. We haven't been there for a while."

"Ok, Tony's it is." He said with an Italian accent. Gabriella laughed.

They drove to Tony's and went in. But as they walked in they were caught in a HUGE waiting line.

"You know, suddenly I'm not really feeling like Tony's." she said skeptically.

"Ya, me neither." They walked out to the car.

"So now where do we go?"

"Ummm. I don't know. Then her phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hi Auntie. Yeah I'm fine. I don't know, I hadn't thought about it…..are you serious? Sure that would be great. You'll have to go shopping with me tomorrow thought. Ok. Love ya. Bye." She hung up.

"That was my aunt. She had heard about the fir and was wondering if I wanted to stay at her house."

"That's great. You are going to need somewhere to stay."

"Yeah, it will be great." She said.

"So should we just go to Wendy's or something?"

"Sure, sounds good" They drove to Wendy's to order. But instead of going in, Troy drove into the drive thru.

"Why are we going thru the drive thru?" she asked.

"So we can go eat some where in peace."

They got their food then Troy drove to the one and only……..park.

"You know, we've been to this park so many times, I think they could name it after us."

Gabriella joked. Troy laughed. They got out and walked over to Troy's "spot" and sat down and started eating.

"So, Gabriella, are you going to like buy a new apartment or complex? Because you can't live with your aunt forever." He said, biting into a french-fry.

"I don't know. I'll just have to wait and see."

They finished eating then started walking around.

Gabriella started humming a familiar tune. A tune Troy hadn't hear in a long time. Troy start singing.

Troy: Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance

He looked over to Gabriella, waiting for her to continue. She smiled.

Gabriella: I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart

Troy: ohhh . Troy stepped in. Gabriella continued.

Gabriella: To all the possibilities.. ohhh

Both: I know

Gabriella: That something has changed

Both: Never felt this way

Gabriella: And right here tonight

Both: This could be the start  
Of something new

Gabriella: It feels so right

Both: To be here with you

Both: ooohhhh  
And now looking in your eyes

Gabriella: I feel in my heart

Both: The start of something new

Troy then made his hand into a fist like a mic and started to get into it.

Troy: Ohhhh yeah now who'd of ever thought that

Both:We'd both be here tonight

Troy:ohhhhh

Gabriella: and the world looks so much brighter

Gabriella:ooohh With you by my side)

Both:I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way

Gabriella:I know it for real

Both: This could be the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you ohhhh  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

Gabriella: The start of something new

Troy: I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me

Both: I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see ohhhh  
It's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you ohhh  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
Gabriella: To be here with you

Both: Ohhh and now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

Gabriella: The start of something new

Troy: Start of something new

Both: The start of something new...

When they finished the song, they were only inches apart. They looked into each others eyes for what seemed like a century. Then Gabriella looked away.

"Wow, I haven't sung that song since that day."

"Me neither. In fact I really haven't even sang like that."

"That felt goof to finally do it after so long." She said softly.

"Yeah, I know." He said. She turned and looked toward the setting sun. Troy couldn't help but stare. Then he said something he didn't mean to slip out.

"Wow, your gorgeous." He whispered. She looked at him strangely.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to stare." he said turning to hide his face, which was turning a bright red. Then he felt a hand on his arm. Gabriella turned him to face her.

"It's ok, that was sweet of you." She smiled one of her smiles.

The he took her in his arms and kissed her. He kissed her long and hard, with passion and love. Her hands went around his neck, while his went around her waist. Finally, he broke it, desperately needing air.

He looked at her. She was beautiful. She was perfect. It was right then that he realized he loved her. He had lover her ever since that day they sang in front of an entire school. He might as well face the facts. He was in love with Gabriella.

"We should probably go." Gabriella whispered, still only inches from his face.

"Yeah." He said back. She let go and started walking back to the car.

Troy followed her, thinking. _Troy Bolton, you've gone and done it again._

_(a/n: i'm so sorry it took so long...i've been busy...but here it is...i'm getting close to the end...the big final moment...lol..oh and did any of you watch Vanessa Anne Hudgen's music video on Disney Channel the other night? i thought it was great...anyways...next chapter will be soon...read and review please.)_


	11. Chapter 11

"278-1572" Troy said while dialing the number. _Gabriella better answer. _

Today was the big day. Troy was going to ask Gabriella to marry him. He had thought about it a lot. And he was certain she was the one. So tonight he was going to make dinner for her at his place. Eventually, in a very romantic way he was going to pop the big question to her.

"Hello?" Gabriella said.

"Hey, Gabriella, this is Troy." He said.

"Oh, Hi!" she said in a cheerful voice.

"So, um, I was wondering, would you, um want to come to my place and have dinner?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah, I would love to. What time?"

"Would 6:30 be ok?" "Yeah, that's be great."

"Ok, great, I'll see ya then." "Ok, bye."

He hung up and started to make a list of what he needed to do, when Brian walked in.

"Hey Brian, I need you to be out of here by 5:00, I've got a really special date coming."

"No problem dude, I'm leaving at 4:30 on a date for a movie and dinner. I won't be back till late." Brian said.

"Ok, great, thanks."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

At about 5:00 Troy stood to look at the dinning room table he had decorated. There were cream colored candle, a china set (from which he had borrowed from a friend) and a big bouquet of red roses as a present and center piece. _Its looks pretty good if I do say so myself._ He thought.

He looked down at his list.

"Table, check, music, check, flowers, check, food……….uh oh……"

Troy had completely forgot to get food for the dinner. He threw his jacket on and wuikcly ran out the door.

Meanwhile, Gabriella was at her aunt's house deciding what to wear when her phone rang.

"Hello? Oh hi mom. Yeah I'm fine……..what! Are you ok?...yeah sure, anything. To London? Now? Yeah, I know that one inside and out. Of course I'll go. What about a plane ticket? Oh, ok….I'll check the mail. Ok. Yeah, I'm sure. Love you, bye." She hung up looking like something had just hit her in the face.

"Gabriella, what's wrong?" he aunt asked.

"That was mom. She's broken her leg. But she has a company conference meeting in London. She's asked if I'm available to go in her place. And of course I said yes. The plane leaves at six tonight. The ticket should be in the mail. Auntie can you help me pack?" she asked quickly. She started running around the room gathering things.

"Yes of course dear, but what about you date?" she asked. Gabriella stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh my gosh. Troy! I totally forgot. What am I going to tell him?"

"Well your going to have to cancel." Her aunt told her. "But I've got to pack." Gabriella said.

"I'll pack for you. You run over and tell him you can't make it. He'll understand, don't worry." Her aunt gave her a hug and pushed her toward the door, then started packing her suitcase.

"Ok, I'll be right back." Gabriella grabbed her keys and left.

5 minutes later she walked up to his door and knocked. No answer. She knocked again. Still no answer. She tried to open the door, but it was locked.

_I could just leave a note._ She said to herself. She looked in her purse and found a pen and paper. The wrote the note and set it on the ground by the door. She looked at it longingly and blew it a kiss.

"Goodbye Troy." She said softly. She walked out to her car and left. Five minutes later Troy pulled up and walked to his room carrying groceries. He stopped at his door when he noticed a piece of paper at his feet. He picked it up and read it.

**Troy,**

**I hope you get this. I have to cancel our date. My mom broke her leg and can't go to a meeting in London for her company. She asked me to fill in. I had to leave immediately. I'll be gone for a couple of weeks. I have "business" to take care of ith someone there too. It breaks my heart that I can't make it. **

**Bye! Love, Gabriella**

"Oh no." Troy said.

(a/n: ok, theres the next one. i hope you like it. i'm working on the next one right now. This next kind of "section" is going to be fun to write...it'll be funny and cute i hope...well...please r&r...thanks)


	12. Chapter 12

Troy read and reread it over and over again to make sure he wasn't dreaming._ What! This can't be happening. I was going to….to…..her. How could I live without seeing her for 2 whole weeks? And what does she mean by "business"? What is its some guy? What if she's dying to see him?_

Troy's mind was racing.

"I've got to go after her." He said. He ran out to his car and drove as fast as he could to the airport. _She might still be there. _He parked and ran into the airport. He looked for the flight going to London. He found the port, but no Gabriella. He looked out the window and saw her plane taking off. He dropped into a chair. _Now what?_ Then he thought of something. He ran to the nearest desk.

"When's the next flight for London?" he asked quickly.

"Tomorrow at 8:00 am." The lady said.

"Could I get a ticket please?" He paid and got the ticket. He walked away holding the ticket.

"I better get home and pack, cause I got a girl to catch."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning at 7:30 Troy was sitting in the port ready to go.

"All passengers please board now." Said the intercom above.

He got up and walked over to the entrance. He found his seat and sat down. Soon the plane started to lift off the ground. Troy laid back in his seat and soon fell asleep. It was a four hour trip so he had plenty of time.

Although it seemed like only a few minutes, he was awaken by the voice from the speaker.

"We will be landing in London, England in approximately 5 minutes. Please fasten your seatbelt."

Troy buckled his belt and sat up straight, ready to land. And before he knew it, he was in a taxi with his luggage. He found a nice yet cheap hotel and got settled. Then he remembered something. _I don't even know where in London Gabriella is staying. _

He took out his cell phone and started dialing her aunt's house. _I need to remember to get Gabriella's cell number. _

"Hello?" said her aunt.

"Hi, this is Troy Bolton." He said.

"Oooohhh….I know who you are. Your probably wondering where Gabriella is, huh?"

"Actually, I'd like to know if you knew where in London Gabriella is staying."

"Oh sure. She's staying at the Bonnelbell Hotel."

"Thank you so much. I really appreciate it."

"Your very welcome. Goodbye."

He hung up. It was completely dark outside, so he'd have to wait till tomorrow.

He plopped down on the cushy bed and rolled over onto his back.

"Wow, Am I in for one heck of a time."

(a/n: well, sorry this one is kind of short but at least its more. I promise the next one will have more action and will be longer. Please read and review…thanks)


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Troy awoke to the bright light of the morning sun. He got up and showered and got dressed. He went down to the main floor café and got some breakfast. Then he set off for the day. _I think I'll stop by her hotel first._ He decided, so he grabbed a taxi and drove to the Bonnelbell Hotel.

"I'm sorry sir, she is not in right now. But I could tell you the place she went." Said the desk clerk. Troy had just arrived and had no idea where her room would be, so he had asked for help.

"That would be great." Troy said.

"She is at the BID Building downtown."

"Thank you so much." Troy walked out and got back into the taxi. As he drove there he looked out the window. London was so magnificent. The sun was shining and gleaming on the water and windows. There were little shops here and there, just opening up. Everything just looked amazing. All of the sudden, Troy was knocked out of his daydream when the car stopped in front of the BID building. He got out and looked up.

" (Whistle)…..wow." he said to himself.

He walked in and walked up to the front desk.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for a Miss Gabriella Montez. Could you tell me where I could find her?" Troy asked.

"Oh yes, she was with that big conference meeting. I'm sorry, but they had to cancel because the president couldn't make it." She said in an apologetic voice.

"Oh…ok, thank you." He walked out and started to just walk down the busy street, lost in his thoughts of what to do next. He stopped and looked around him, just taking a deep breath, when out of the corner of his eye he saw something. **Dark curly hair.** It was Gabriella across the street coming toward a taxi. Troy was about to yell her name, when she started running toward someone who was getting out of the taxi. A man. She ran into his arms and gave him a big hug. Then the two of them walk into a shop. Troy could not believe what he had just seen. _This can't be happening._ He started to get a sick feeling inside. He called a taxi and drove back to his hotel incase he was sick. For the rest of the day he stayed in his room.

HSMHSMHSMHSMGSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHS

The next morning Troy decided he was just going to go find Gabriella and talk to her. So he got dressed and drove to her hotel. But when he got there he got quite a surprise.

"I'm sorry once again, but Ms. Montez checked out early this morning. She got on the early flight to the United States."

"What! Oh geez….thank you." He ran back out, and got back to the hotel. He had to hurry and pack if he was going to make the next flight.

An hour later he was at the airport boarding the plane. As he sat down he opened a book to read to keep his mind off Gabriella. After trying for about 5 min. unsuccessfully, he put it away and just sat there. Soon he dosed off into a dreamless sleep.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMH

"All passengers get ready to land."

Troy jumped at the sound of the speaker. He rubbed his eyes and sat up. The plane landed and came to a stop. Everyone started to file off. Once Troy did he quickly found his luggage and went and got into his car. 10 minutes later he was driving past familiar place. _Ahhh….its good to be back. _As he was coming up to the park, he decided to stop and just walk around to stretch his legs. He got out and started walking down the little path.

"Troy?" he turned around. Gabriella walked out from behind some trees.

"Where had you been? I've been trying to find you." She said walking up to him.

"Oh…..I've been gone the past couple days." He said carelessly, without looking at her.

"Oh, where did you go?" she asked trying to catch his eyes.

"Oh, you know, I just went to London, no big deal." He said quickly.

"You did! Why didn't you try to find me?" she asked in a hurt voice.

"Oh well…..I tried the whole time. But you kept getting a step ahead of me, until yesterday." He said looking down at his feet.

"oh, I'm so sorry. But I don't remember seeing you yesterday?"

Troy sighed. "Cause you didn't, I only saw you." He said turning away from her. She stared at his back, wondering why he was acting this way.

"Then why didn't you say hi?" she asked softly.

He breathed deeply. "Cause you were busy…….with another guy." Then he heard something he wasn't expecting…..laughing, Gabriella was laughing.

"Its not that funny, Gabriella." He said seriously.

"No,no,no…..(giggle)…you must have seen me….(giggle)….with my….(giggle, laugh)….my cousin Jason." She continued to laugh.

Troy stood there in total shock. he lives in London and so I stopped by to see him. So there's no need to be jealous." She said with a smile.

"I was not jealous." He said defensively. She laughed.

"Oh sure, you weren't." she said.

"Ok, so I was al little, but I was mostly just kind of upset that we had to cancel the date we had. I had something really special planned." he said sadly, turning away once more.

"Oh Troy, I'm sorry. But I'm sure its something we could do over and over again." She said giving his arm a squeeze.

"No, you don't understand. It was going to be different. I was going to……to….." he could say it. He eyes started to fill with silent tears. _No, don't cry now you idiot. Get a hold of yourself. _Then Gabriella pulled him into a hug. He held tight, wanting to heel her nearness. Then Gabriella whispered in his ear.

"What were you going to do?" she said, ever so softly.

"I was going to ask you to marry me." He whispered back. This made Gabriella pull away quickly.

"You were?" she said. Troy nodded.

"But, it was a wild idea, I know." He turned and started walking down the road. He had walked about 30 feet when he heard running footsteps coming toward him. He turned around. Gabriella stopped in front of him.

"Troy, what made you decide you wanted to ask me?"

Troy looked her in the eye, and said softly. "Because I'm in love with you."

This made Gabriella's eyes to also fill with tears. The stood there for a moment completely silent.

"If you had asked me,………I know what my answer would have been." She said through her tears, taking a step closer to him.

"What would if have been?" Troy said staring at his feet.

"Yes." She said softly. Troy immediately lifted his head up.

"You mean you would have said yes?"

Gabriella nodded. Then, in one swift move, Troy grabbed her in his arms and kissed her. It was no gentle, soft kiss, but a powerful and meaningful kiss. He kissed her with a love like no other. Gabriella pulled back and whispered.

"SO, can I take that as a proposal?" Troy smiled.

"You better." He kissed her again. He lifted her slightly off the ground and her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, ruffling his sandy hair. He pulled away slightly.

"I love you Gabriella." He said tenderly.

"I love you Troy." She said back to him.

(a/n: ok…..lol…sorry that took forever. But there's that chapter. There's only a couple more chapters left. But I'll make them good. I'm trying to decide if I'll do a sequel or start another story. Who know….lol….please read and review.)


	14. Chapter 14

Gabriella's POV

It was a Friday night, and Gabriella was busy at home correcting math papers from school. But she was having a hard time concentrating, her mind kept drifting to a certain someone. Troy. It's been 1 month exactly since he "proposed" to her. And they were getting married tomorrow.

_Wow, how I love that guy. _She thought to herself. She looked back down at her papers, getting back to what she was supposed to be doing.

"I bet I can guess what your really thinking about." Said a familiar voice from behind her. She turned around and gasped.

"Troy!" she ran into his arms and kissed him. He looked into her eyes.

"I told you I knew what you were thinking." He laughed. She smiled, blushing.

"What are you doing here?" she asked walking with him over to the couch to sit down.

"Oh, I was kind of lonely." He said smiling at her.

"Well, your not lonely now, are you?" she said snuggling into him. He laughed softly, kissing the top of her head.

"Nope, not at all." They sat in silence for a few minutes until Troy broke it with a question.

"So are you ready for tomorrow?" he asked in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, I think so. I can't wait till we go to Hawaii though."

"Yep, Hawaii, warm weather and a beautiful girl, I'm a pretty lucky guy huh?" He said kissing her.

They sat in each others arms for a while, until Gabriella decided she better get back to her grading. She stood up and walked back to the counter. Troy walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her and laying tender kisses down her neck. She giggled.

"Troy, I'm never going to get this done if you keep distracting me."

"That's the whole point." She laughed, then took his arm and led him to the door.

"If I'm ever going to keep my job you've got to go. But don't forget, we've got a date tomorrow." She said grinning.

He took her in his arms and whispered.

"A thousand horses couldn't keep me from missing it." Then he kissed her hard. He slowly let go and walked out the door.

"Bye, Gabi. I love you."

"I love you too."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSHMS

Gabriella was pacing the room in her wedding dress. She was filled with joy, but nervous at the same time. She had waited her whole life for this moment, and it was finally here.

"Gabriella, its time." Her mother poked her head in the door.

"Ok, (she took a deep breath)….let's do this." She walked out the door and made her way to the entrance to the wedding hall. The music started, and she started down the isle to the beat of the music.

Her mind was racing with emotions from all things possible. She looked up into Troy's eyes, who was 20 feet away. He was smiling but had tears running down his cheeks. _Why is he crying?_

She made it to the top of the isle and took Troy's hand. Then it began. His mind was a complete blur to everything, until she was asked the question.

"Do you Gabriella Montez, take Troy Bolton to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"You may now kiss the bride."

Troy grabbed her in his arms and kissed her passionately. Everyone started to clap as they made there way down the isle and out to the limo that was waiting for them. They got in and let out a sigh. They looked into each others eyes.

"I can't believe it really happened." She said softly.

"Me neither. I love the ring it had though, Troy and Gabriella Bolton. It's nice isn't it?" he said taking her in his arms.

"It sounds just like it was supposed to be that way." She said.

Then he kissed her, he kissed her in a loving and passionate way. She pulled away slightly, needing air.

"Well, you're stuck with me Troy Bolton."

"And I'm loving every bit of it." He said smiling. Just as he was about to kiss her again, the limo stopped in front of her house.

"Come on, let's go." She grabbed his hand and pulled him up to the house. They got inside and walked upstairs to change. Troy had brought over his clothes and suitcases so he wouldn't have to go to his dorm to get them. Gabriella walked into her room as Troy walked into the bathroom. Gabriella was just putting her robe on, when she heard the shower water running the bathroom. She walked over to the door.

"Why are you showering Troy? You just showered this morning, or at least I hope you did." She joked.

"Hahaha….very funny. I wanted to be especially clean for our first few hours of being husband and wife." He said as the he turned the water off.

Gabriella smiled at the door. _He's so sweet. _She thought to herself. All of the sudden the door opened and Troy stood there in jeans……but no shirt. This was the first time she had seen him without one. _Wow he's got one heck of a body._

"I didn't think you were still there." He smiled.

"Oh, well, at least now I know my husband's one good looking body." she said. He laughed and took her in his arms.

"Well, I got to do something to impress you." He kissed her and held her tight. She pulled back slightly.

"I think we better get ready. The limo's still out there, remember?" she whispered.

"Ah, forget him, I rather stay here with you in your robe." He kissed her again.

"Then we'll miss our plane. Come on. Let your wife get on something suitable." She let go and walked back to her room and closed the door. She got changed and touched up her hair and make-up real quick. She opened the door and jumped to find a smiling Troy leaning against the door frame.

"Scare me why don't you." She said punching him playfully.

"It's my job." He said moving so she could get out. They walked arm in arm down the stairs and out to the limo. They drove to the airport and got out. Troy grabbed there things and they walked up to the door. But Troy stopped before walking in.

"Are you ready for this Gabriella?" he said turning to her.

"Ready as I'll ever be. Are you?" she said in a worried voice, placing a hand on his arm.

"Yeah, I think I am. Let's go beautiful." She smiled at that and grabbed one of the bags to help him. They walked through the door and began the journey to one of many.

**(a/n: well, sorry it took so long. Tell me what you think. And if you have any ideas, please give them, i'm having slight writers block. PLEASE read and review. Thanks) **


	15. Chapter 15

Gabriella's POV

The sun, the beach, the music…..Hawaii had it all. Gabriella looked out the window of the plane as they were landing in Hawaii. She was so bubbly with excitement to finally be on her honeymoon. She looked over at Troy who was leaning on her shoulder, fast asleep. He looked so cute sitting there she didn't want to wake him. But nevertheless, it had to be done.

"Hey playmaker, its time to wake up." She whispered in his ear, then kissed his cheek. He slowly opened his eyes and looked up at her.

"Hello Sleeping Beauty." She said to him, smiling. He smiled back.

"Hello." He sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"So, are we ready for a honeymoon?" he said standing up, taking her hand and walking out the plane with everyone else.

"Always and forever." She said with a smile on her face. They got off the plane and found there luggage. Troy called a taxi and they drove to there hotel where they had previously made reservations.

"Hi, there should be a room reserved for Troy Bolton." Troy asked the desk clerk.

"Ah yes, right here. Room 227. Here's your key. Have a nice stay."

"Thank you." They walked to the elevator and got in. They were the only ones in it, so they could talk freely. Troy felt Gabriella's hand shaking in his.

"Are you ok?" he asked, looking at her. "Yes, I'm fine. I'm just so eager to be here that I'm shaking." She said. Troy laughed.

"Well, all I hope is that this room is what it's been rumored to be." The doors opened and they walked into the hall. They found room #227 and walked in. They stopped in their tracks at the beautiful site before them. The room looked amazing. There was a little living room area to the right of them, which had a flat screen TV, leather cream colored couches and chairs and a coffee table. A little ahead of them there was a door leading to the bathroom, which had matching cream and lavender colored towels, mats, curtains and so forth. Then to the left were two big white doors.

Gabriella being curious walked over to it and opened them up. She gasped as to what she saw. There was a huge king size bed, canopy and all. It had a satin bedspread the color of a light shade of blue. She ran over to it, completely forgetting Troy, and flopped on to it. It was like she was in heaven. She sat up to see Troy carrying in the bags. She walked over to him and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you Troy. Its wonderful." She whispered her eyes closed tight. He held her close, knowing he had just made her really happy.

"Your welcome." He said. Gabriella let go and walked over to the bags.

"Well, I don't know about you but I seriously need a shower after a 5 hour plane ride." She walked over to the bathroom and closed the door.

"Hurry up, because I want it after you." Troy shouted through the door.

15 minutes later, Gabriella came out in her robe with still slightly damp hair.

"I'm out Troy, you can get in now." She said. Troy walked out of the room and headed for the bathroom.

"Well it's about time." He said smiling. "Hey, I wasn't that long." She said defensively. But he just closed the door. She walked into the bedroom and started to organize the clothes and her things. She was totally consumed in what she was doing that she didn't hear Troy come out of the bathroom and walk into the room. As she stood up straight to exam her work, she was suddenly lifted from the ground. She looked around to find Troy in his pajamas.

"TROY! What are you doing?" He threw her onto the bed and landed on top of her, immediately kissed her to stop all arguments. Gabriella then softened up and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled back a little.

"I only wanted to try the bed out." He said softly. Gabriella smiled.

"How does it feel?" she asked.

"Better than I thought." He kissed her again, and then rolled over next to her. He pulled her close then asked a question.

"So, should we order room service or should we get changed and go out tonight?" he asked.

"I'm feeling kind of lazy, so lets order room service." She answered.

"My thoughts exactly." He said getting up and walking over to the phone to call room service.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMSHSMHSMSHSMSHSMSHSMSHMSHMSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

"Well Gabi, it's our last night in Hawaii. What would you like to do tonight?" Troy asked as they walked into their hotel room. They had just returned from dinner. The past few weeks had been like heaven for both of them, but tonight was sadly there last night. Their plane left tomorrow morning at 10:00 am.

"I'm kind of tired. I just want to go to bed." She said collapsing onto the bed.

"What ever you want princess. I'm going to go take a quick shower though." He said picking up his towel.

"Ok, I'll just right in here." She called to him. She got up and put on her silk pajama's, then slipped under the covers and stretched out. They had had a long couple of weeks, and she was completely exhausted. She closed her eyes and dosed off.

Soon she heard Troy walking in quietly. He slipped in with her, and she quickly snuggled up to him. She loved feeling his warmth on her. He gently laid kisses on her neck and face. She soon fell asleep in his arms.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Gabriella opened her eyes to the bright sunlight that was shining through the window. She looked at the clock on the wall. 7:30 am. Turning over, she looked at Troy, sleeping soundly. Closing her eyes again, she tried to go back to sleep, but she couldn't. She gave a big sigh. Troy stirred beside her, opening his eyes.

"Good morning, sunshine." He said kissing her lightly.

"Good morning." She snuggled down into the covers, not wanting to get out of bed.

Troy got out of bed to go get a glass of water. As he stood up, Gabriella giggled.

"I don't remember you wearing polka dot boxers." She said giggling still.

He turned around and smiled. "You were too busy with other things to notice." He left the room and then came back and climbed back into bed. He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes.

"Do we really have to go back home?" he said in a whinny voice.

"Unfortunately, yes we do. We're going to have to face life eventually." She said.

"But I'd rather stay here with you." He said burying his face in her hair.

She laughed. "I'll be with you, remember?" she said. Then he kissed her passionately. Troy held her close, not wanting to move. Soon Gabriella heard his breathing go even. She sighed, and slipped out of his arms, then got dressed and started to pack the suitcases. She knew he wasn't going to do it, so she would have to make sure they got to the airport on time.

A while later, Troy finally got up and got dressed. Then they took their things down stairs and had a quick breakfast before driving to the airport. At about 9:30, they were looking out the window by the entrance to where they would board the plane. Gabriella slipped her arm through his and sighed.

"I don't want to leave this beautiful place." She said in a sad voice.

"Me neither, its' been the greatest two weeks of my life." Troy answered back.

They stood there in silence, not wanting to ruin the moment. Then they heard the call for their plane. Slowly they made there way to the entrance.

"Well, time to get back to reality, huh?" he said.

"Yep, its time to get out into the world."

They boarded the plane, and started the long journey to another world.

**(a/n: well there you go, how was that? I think I'll do one more chapter then that will be it. I've really enjoyed writing this. Its' been the best thing ever. I plan to do another story or maybe a sequel to this….who knows. Thank all so much for your comments…it really meant a lot. Thanks…..but please read and review!)**


	16. Authors note

**Ok, I'm soooo sorry I haven't updated in ages. I've been stressed with homework and other things. But I plan on finishing it up within the next week, so keep hanging tight. I will get it done, I promise. Once again I'm sorry I've been soo slow for awhile.**


	17. Chapter 17

As Troy walked off the plane, holding Gabriella's hand, he took a deep breath of Californian air.

"Well, here we are." He said louder then normal. Gabriella sighed as they walked down the hall. Troy looked at her strangely.

"You ok? Do we need to go back to Hawaii for another week?" he said jokingly. She laughed.

"No, I'm fine. I'm just enjoying being home." She answered.

"Me too."

They got their luggage and walked out to Troy's car. He started the car, and they started driving away from the airport.

"It just hit me, I have no idea where we're going to stay. I never made any arrangements." Gabriella said concerned.

"Don't worry, I think everything will be alright." Troy said smiling a sly smile. Gabriella looked at him closely, wondering what he meant.

"What are you up to?" she asked inquiringly. "You'll just have to wait and see Princess."

He said, playing with her. She punched him playfully.

"Hey, that's not fair. You've got to tell me." But Troy just smiled and concentrated on the road. So Gabriella just kept quite, giving up.

Soon they were driving past Heritage Park. Gabriella smiled toward it, knowing that it had lots of memories filled in it. But Gabriella was shocked when Troy turned on the street right next to the park. He pulled up to a house that was directly facing the park. He stopped the car, and got out to open Gabriella's door. He took her hand and led her up the lawn and stopped in front of the house.

"Troy, why did we stop here?" she asked quietly.

"You wanted to come home didn't you?" he asked.

"Yes, of course I did."

"So, I brought you home, just like I promised." Gabriella stared at him, not understanding what he meant. She looked at the house, then……it dawned on her.

"You mean……is this……ours?" she said softly. Troy smiled down at her, then nodded his head. Gabriella screamed, and jumped into his arms.

"Oh my gosh, Troy. How did you do it." She said releasing him.

"I 'secretly' bought the house just before the wedding, so we would have somewhere to come home to when we got back from Hawaii."

"Thank you. This is the best thing anyone's ever done for me." She wrapped her arms around him again and hugged him tight.

"I love you." She whispered in his ear. He pulled back.

"I love you too." Then he kissed her hard. They held each other close for what seemed a century, but then Gabriella pulled back.

"How about we walk over to the park. We can stretch our legs from a long flight." She said smiling.

"Ok." He took her hand and they crossed the street to the park. They started to just walk around in the trees, lost in their own thoughts.

"I love how you got the house right by the park. This park means a lot, seeming how everything seemed to happen here." She said, giggling.

"Yeah, I thought you would like that. I knew I did."

They stopped by an extra large tree and sat down. Troy put his arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"Wow, can you believe we've come this far. After high school I thought it would never happen. But I was sure wrong." Gabriella said thoughtfully.

"I did, it was just fate." He said smiling, looking toward the setting sun.

"Troy, you won't ever stop loving me will you?" she said. Troy looked down at her and lifted her chin.

"Never." That was all he said. Then he kissed her to take away any doubts she had. He pulled back a little.

"You believe me now?" he said in a hushed voice. She smiled.

"I could never doubt you now." She laid her head back on his shoulder.

They looked on, past the sun, past the moon, past the sky and on to the future. There future together and all that they would do. But all they kept in mind was that they would always have each other and that was all that mattered.

So together they would love each other forever and ever, till time was time in itself.

THE END!

**(a/n: omgsh…..I can't believe I finished it. Sigh……its been the most fun thing to do ever. I hope you all liked it. And thank you all again for all your comments. It was what I looked forward to reading. I think I'm just going to start on a different story. Maybe a couple of oneshots here and there as well. So thank you all again for reading it. Please read and review your thoughts on this chapter and whatever else you want. THANK YOU!)**


End file.
